


thirteen

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex remembers her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> [](http:)Original Post.

She remembers birthdays.

Ben makes a big deal. Always did.

There aren’t any other kids, not until Karl, and even after it’s always just the two of them.

He bakes, wears an apron, and fixes all her favorites. She’s thirteen and wiser than her years - already starting to question him. But none of that matters.

_Not today._

Because today there’s cake and ice cream, hand-me-down presents wrapped in last year’s paper, and her daddy. His hand brushes her hair like when she was little and when he smiles at her there is only love.

And this is what she remembers.

_-fin_


End file.
